


Too busy

by Melime



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: They never had time to go out and meet anyone.





	Too busy

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Ocupadas demais](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853874) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #065 - time.

They never had time to go out and meet anyone. They were both occupied women who preferred to focus on their careers, Claire having an island to run, and Zara making sure that Claire had everything she needed to do her job efficiently. It seemed natural that they would find company in each other, even though they tried to strip it of meaning by claiming they were just too busy to go out and meet someone else. In the end, it was just an excuse, just a way to pretend their connection wasn’t what it was, and it didn’t work.


End file.
